


bad guy

by dixons_mama



Series: Song Inspired Fics [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, BuckyxCorset, Clubbing, Dancing, Gay Sex, Kissing, Lingerie, M/M, Plot Twists, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixons_mama/pseuds/dixons_mama
Summary: After being coerced into going to a club, Steve is surprised by the turn of events the night takes.Maybe he should write a thank you note to Billie Eillish.





	bad guy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the awesome #BuckyxCorset party! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> You should listen to Bad Guy by Billie Eillish before or while reading this fic ;)
> 
> Also, a big thank you to humapuma for going over this for me!

Steve sits down hard on the bar stool and orders a beer. He did not want to be here, but Natasha had strong armed him into joining her at the new LGBTQ+ nightclub, Kings. Now he was alone, Nat having already found a companion (or two, or three) to dance with.

 

Taking a sip of his beer, Steve turns to look into the sea of bodies dancing and writhing on the dance floor. Steve has absolutely no rhythm, along with two left feet. He has absolutely no business being at a place like this. At least Nat was having fun, he thinks morosely, as he spots her sandwiched between a gorgeous man and woman.

 

Just as he's about to turn away, the music changes. It was a song that he'd actually heard before and he smiles to himself. Steve looks around once more, seeing that the dancing has turned much more sensual. That's when he notices the sexiest man he's ever seen in his life.

 

The man is tall, with dark hair that reaches his broad shoulders. He's wearing the tightest dark wash jeans that Steve has ever seen, and black leather boots that lace up his calves. That's not what grabs Steve's attention, though. The man is wearing a thin, blood red shirt that's nearly see through, but it's what is covering that shirt that makes Steve's cock twitch in his pants.

 

It's a corset. Jet black, with delicate looking white lace lacing up the back. Intricate chains decorate the bodice, bringing a taste a steampunk to the piece. It nicely accentuates the man's muscular pecs. Pecs that Steve definitely wants to fuck.

 

When he allows his eyes to finally leave said pecs, Steve sees that he's been caught. The man is staring right at him with a smug grin on his face. Just then the lyrics start, and Mr. Corset starts singing directly to Steve.

 

_White shirt,_

_Now red,_

_My bloody nose,_

_Sleepin', you're on your tippy toes,_

_Creepin' around like no one knows,_

_Think you're so criminal._

Steve feels his face set aflame, and he's sure every inch of his skin is red with embarrassment. He looks around nervously, because surely this sex god wasn't singing to him. But alas, when Steve looks back to the man, he gets a nod and wink.

_So you're a tough guy,_

_Like it really rough guy,_

 

_Just can't get enough guy,_

 

_Chest always so puffed guy,_

_I'm that bad type._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Now Sexy Corset God was motioning for Steve to join him, and like the complete dork he is, his jaw falls open before pointing to himself questioningly. The man's head tilts back as he laughs, then nods. Slowly, Steve rose to his feet and approached him.

 

 

Once he'd finally reached the Mystery Beefcake, the man's arms slid around Steve's shoulders and he continued singing.

_I like it when you take control,_

_Even if you know that you don't,_

_Own me, I'll let you play the role,_

_I'll be your animal._

At this point Steve was completely hard and his head fell on to man's shoulder as a moan escaped his mouth. Hot Stuff McGruff must've liked that, because he immediately started grinding his own very hard cock against Steve's. He then whispered the last of the lyrics right into Steve's ear.

_I'm a bad guy,_

_I'm a bad guy,_

_Bad guy, bad guy,_

_I'm a bad-_

Once the song has ended, their lips crash together. Steve shamelessly rocked his body into the man's. After what felt like hours, Mr. Bad Guy pulled away.

____ _ _

____"My name's Bucky, wanna take this somewhere more private?"_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____All Steve could do was nod dumbly, and Bucky laughed._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"You gonna tell me your name, or do I have to guess?" Bucky asked, grinning widely. The crinkles on the sides of his eyes made Steve want to fall to his knees right then and there. Bucky arched an eyebrow at him curiously. Oh, right. His name._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"I'm Steve, and yes. Please." He finally responded._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"'Please?' Oh I do love a man with manners." Bucky said with a wink before pulling him out of the club._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"My place ok?" He asked Steve, not letting go of his hand. "It's only a few blocks from here."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"That sounds perfect." Steve replied eagerly. The two of them nearly ran the entire way, holding hands, and laughing like teenagers._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Once they finally reached Bucky's apartment (which was blessedly on the first floor), they nearly break through the door before it finally opens. When it finally closes behind them, Bucky doesn't hesitate, he drags Steve right to his bedroom._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____When Bucky flicks on the bedside lamp, Steve crowds into his space. He splays his large hands over the corset and squeezes Bucky's sides. As Steve slides his hands up to those fantastic tits, he notices something he hadn't in the dark club. Bucky's red shirt is actually a crop top, the bottom just barely reaching beneath the corset._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____A low, guttural moan escapes Steve as he slides up Bucky's top and squeezes those mouth watering pecs. Bucky moans in kind and presses Steve's hands harder in to him._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"God, Bucky, your tits are amazing." Steve removes his right hand and leans down to lap at a perky nipple. When Bucky lets out a high pitched whine, Steve nips gently at the firm bud._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"Fuck, Steve, gonna make me come right in my pants in a second." Bucky says before pulling Steve's face up for a deep, wet kiss._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Steve kicks off his shoes before pushing Bucky to sit on the bed. He gets on his knees and slides his hands down Bucky's boots. Steve does his best to unlace one boot as quickly as he can, but it still takes entirely too long. Once he's finally pulled it off, he glares at the other one and huffs._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"These must be a real bitch to put on." Steve says as he begins working the laces of the second boot. Bucky laughs._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"Yeah, but they caught your attention, didn't they?" And as Steve (finally) pulls off the boot, he pushes Bucky to lie down._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"Actually," Steve says, and licks his lips, "It was this bad boy right here." He rubs his hands over the corset, tugging gently at one of the chains._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"Tonight's actually the first time I've worn it out. Glad to see it worked on the hottest guy in the club." Bucky says with a smirk, pulling Steve's shirt over his head and tossing it. The blush that creeps up Steve's face earns him another beautiful laugh. To avoid further humiliation, he leans down and licks his way into Bucky's willing mouth._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"Mmm, fuck, Steve, take your pants off." Bucky moans against his lips. And Steve is definitely not going to argue that, so he stands up and, as quickly as humanly possible, takes off his jeans and boxers. When he looks up, Bucky is shimmying out of his own absurdly tight pants, and his crop top has been discarded. Steve helps pull the jeans off the rest of the way._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____When Steve finally gets a good look at Bucky, he curses and bites his fist. Along with the corset, Bucky is also wearing black satin panties._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"Fuck, Bucky, you are so fucking sexy." Steve grits out, and Bucky is actually flushing! Then the little minx places his hand over the straining cock in his panties and bites his lip._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"What? These old things?" Bucky grinds his hips up and squeezes himself. A breathy moan escapes his plush lips, and Steve is crawling on top of him. They kiss and it quickly becomes heated. Steve presses his bare cock over Bucky's soft underwear and he can't help but groan at the feeling._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Bucky gently pushes Steve away before twisting around to reach the drawer of his bedside table. After pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom, they both turn to lie vertically on the bed._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"So, do you uh.. I mean, is there, um.." Steve feels like a complete ass as his broad vocabulary abandons him in his time of need. Bucky gives him a sweet smile before placing the lube in Steve's hand._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"I'd very much like you to fuck me, Steve." Bucky says coyly, then places his feet on the bed and spreads his legs open. And it seems that Bucky is just full of surprises tonight, as Steve is shocked (and delighted) to see that Bucky's panties are assless._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Steve leans down and kisses the satin covering Bucky's cock before spreading his cheeks and licking a broad strip over his hole. Bucky's eyes go wide and he gasps in surprise. Steve takes that as a positive reaction and gets to work, licking, kissing, and nibbling Bucky's ass._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"Oh fuck, oh fuck! More, please!" Bucky begs, and Steve has always been one to please, so he opens the bottle of lube and coats his fingers._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"Hold onto your legs for me, baby." Steve says as he takes a moment to jerk his own throbbing cock._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Once Bucky has his legs pulled back, Steve begins rubbing and pressing at Bucky's entrance. As he feels it relaxing against his finger, Steve pushes into Bucky. The absolutely filthy noises Bucky makes spur him on, and before long, Steve has three fingers in Bucky._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"Oh Buck, you look so good. You think you're ready?" Steve gets an enthusiastic nod from Bucky in return. Quickly, but gently, Steve begins pulling down Bucky's panties._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"Don't wanna ruin your pretty panties. I like them too much to dirty 'em up." Steve blushes, but Bucky doesn't argue, simply lifts his hips to help get the underwear off._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Once Bucky is only remaining in his corset, Steve puts on a condom and slicks himself up. He leans over Bucky, holding himself up on his left elbow as he guides his cock into Bucky's hole. Steve gives a gentle but firm thrust and he breaches the ring of muscle._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Bucky wraps his arms around Steve's shoulders as he adjusts to the welcome feeling of being so full. Slowly Steve thrusts into him, making sure not to hurt Bucky. He keeps up this slow pace for several minutes._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"You can to faster, if you want." Bucky pants and, Steve happily obliges. After wiping his lubed hand on the blanket, Steve cups Bucky's face and kisses him deeply. He begins fucking harder and faster into Bucky. Steve then grabs one of Bucky's legs and places it on his shoulder, and the new angle has Bucky moaning so loudly, Steve briefly worries about the neighbors._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____The thought is fleeting, though, as Bucky reaches down and begins frantically jerking his cock._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"Shit, Bucky, look at you. You gonna come for me? Wanna see you come all over yourself." Steve says as he slams harder and harder into Bucky._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"Yes, yes, gonna come, Stevie! Don't stop, please don't-" Before Bucky can finish, he's spilling over his hand. Ribbons of come splash over his corset, and some of it even reaches those magnificent tits. The sight of it all, along with the feeling of Bucky clenching around his cock, is too much and Steve's orgasm barrels through him. His body stills as he empties himself into the condom._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Steve nearly collapses on top of Bucky and just barely rolls to his left so as not to crush him. They lie side by side panting heavily._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"Holy shit, Buck. That was incredible." Steve says as he stares at the ceiling. Bucky turns to him and smiles._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"It was definitely one for the books. I'd say this corset was a slam dunk, don't ya think, Stevie?" Bucky says with a smug grin. Steve looks at him and smiles._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"It was." He says with a slight blush._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"Wait until the Avengers find out Cap is into lingerie." Bucky's grin turns downright mischievous. Steve barks out a laugh._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"Or that the Winter Soldier looks fucking delicious in a corset and panties." Steve replies as he runs his fingers over the come on Bucky's nipple before licking it off._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____The two super soldiers smile at each other before bursting into laughter._ _ _ _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcome!


End file.
